


School Dance

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another random Highschool!AU featuring Hannah and Kim with bonus SJips! RPS so don't read if you don't like and all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Dance

"I think you should just go ask," I nod toward Sips. 

Sjin and I are currently standing outside our first hour class, school not starting for another ten minutes. There is a dance on Friday, and while it doesn't say "date required," if you don't have someone to go with, you aren't going. It is like, a tradition. 

"I don't think I should," I frown at Sjin. I don't know why he likes Sips, they are polar opposites, but so is Parv and Will. 

"Opposites attract," I mumble under my breath. 

"What?" I shrug. 

"It's nothing."

"Who are you going with, Hannah?" I watch Sips walk down the hall with Duncan. 

"You just lost your chance, again." We turn and head into the classroom. "Good morning, Mr. Ridge."

"Good morning Hannah, Sjin." Mr. Ridge goes back to writing on the board.

"I'll ask him at lunch." We both know he won't. 

"Who are you going to ask, Hannah? You have to go with someone." 

What no one knows is that I actually have someone in mind. If Sjin were to finally ask Sips to go, then maybe I would consider asking her to go. A few seconds later she walks in, and bounds over to us. 

"Hey guys!" She chirps.

"Hullo, Kim! You're awfully happy today! What's happened to you?" I smile at her, slightly worried at the purple scar running down the side of her face. She doesn't tell anyone what happened, we don't bring it up. 

"I have a feeling today is going to be great! And I'm really excited for the dance on Friday. I hope someone asks me to go. . ." She walks over to her desk and sits down, looking defeated. I can't help but smile.

"Well, you can always ask Sips-" 

"Hey!"

I turn to Sjin. "Like you are ever going to ask him!"

"Ask me what?" The real guy, the best guy asks.

I turn and slyly wink at Sjin. 

"If I may butt in," We all turn, surprised to hear Mr. Ridge speak. "I believe it would be best if you would ask. While I am merely a teacher, I tend to notice things like this, and I believe you won't be wrong." While I feel he it talking to Sjin, he is looking at me the entire time he is saying this. I blush and look away.

He turns around and walks out of the room. I look at Sjin, then at Sips, before we all burst out laughing. Kim starts laughing so hard her face turns red. It takes us a minute or so to calm down.

"So, whose asking me what?" Sips comes and sits in front of me, turning around expectantly. 

"Wh- What?" Sjin stutters. We are all staring at him. "I don't know what he was talking about, and I don't know why you all are staring at me! He was staring at Hannah the whole time. He was obviously talking to her." 

"What? No! I'm not the one who likes Sips! I don't even like guys." I regret my words immediately. I get up and head straight for the door. I hear footsteps behind me and can tell from the small steps that it's Kim. 

I continue walking until I reach the bathroom. (Yes, they always end up in the bathroom xD) I make sure we are the only two in there, then turn to Kim. 

"Hannah, are you okay?" 

"Yea- I just. . ." I don't even know what to say. I look at myself in the mirror, at my messy blonde hair, the bags under my eyes. Disgusting.

"Hannah, tell me why you are so upset. Is it what Sjin said? Do you like Sips?" I am appaled that she thinks I could love a cold, grey man. And don't even get me started on his physical appearance. 

"No! God, no! He is Sjin's property. That's what we were talking about before you came in. I've been buggin him to ask Sips to the dance since we were told about it."

"What about Mr. Ridge? Sjin wasn't wrong when he said Mr. Ridge was staring at you the entire time. Who is it you want to ask to the dance?" Kim smiles up at me and I feel the words rush out of my mouth.

"IreallylikeyouKim, willyougotothedancewithme?" I drop my head to my chest and cover my face with my hands. I really fucked up. "I'm sorry-"

Kim cups my cheeks with her hands and I stop talking. She rubs her thumb against my cheek, brushing the corner of my lips. "You are so cute, you know that?" I smile.

"Come here, you."

.'~*~'.

We get back to class a few minutes late. "Sorry Mr. Ridge." I mumble as we head to our seats. He just shakes his head. 

"Now that everyone is here, we can start class." As Mr. Ridge continues on, Sjin looks over at me. I shake my head, unable to stop a smile from coming to my lips.

"You so owe me," I whisper to him. 

A few minutes later Mr. Ridge assigns us partners and gives us two worksheets. Sjin and I are partners. 

"What happened?" I take the paper and neatly write Hannah and Sjin on the Name_______ line. 

"Let's just say, I have a date to the dance. You need one too. Like, now." I kick Sips' chair and he turns around and glares. 

"What was that for, Owl girl?"

I glare back at him, not liking his nickname for me. We all have nicknames, we are never just Hannah, or Kim to Sips. It's always Silk Shirt Guy, or Owl Girl, or Goggle boy. 

"Sjin has something very important to ask you." I elbow Sjin, and he yelps in protest.

"Hey! I do not. Hannah's just kidding, sorry to bother you Sips."

"C'mon, Sjin! You owe me." I try. Thankfully Sips is unknowingly on my side.

"Yea, Sjin. Don't be such a dumb babby. Whadaya need?" I nod approvingly. 

"See? Sips wants you to ask!" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Uh- Sips?" Sjin's face starts to turn red. Sips says nothing. "Uh- d- do you wanna go to the dance- wi-with me?" 

"God Sjin, I thought you were never gonna ask! Ya big babby, was that so hard?"

Kim turns around. "Are you two going together? Awww!"

Sjin's face gets even redder. "Yeah, are you and Hannah?"

I think back to the bathroom and watch Kim's cheeks turn pink. I laugh. "Yea, I think so."

"It's a [double] date then."


End file.
